Before You Tell Him Goodbye
by Anjelica A
Summary: Should she leave? Should she stay? The two questions that haunted Hermione Granger one choice could change her life forever. One decision could keep her life peaceful, and the other could make it complicated. DHr, Songfic. Rr please.


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! this is my first songfic and my first one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Please don't mind the grey highlights. I dunno why it ended up like that.

**Disclaimer** The characters in this story does not belong to me. They belong to the ever so talented J.K. Rowling. She had created my one true obsession with Harry Potter, and some of my friends that is not such a fan as I am wished I had never heard of Harry Potter.

Lyrics: _Listen To Your Heart by Roxette_ Not D.H.T. This version is the original.

Beta: StepUpTimneh; You did an awesome job at editing my work! It helped it a lot.

* * *

**Before You Tell Him Goodbye**

_Should she leave? Should she stay?_ The two questions that haunted Hermione Granger; one choice could change her life forever. One decision could keep her life peaceful, and the other could make it complicated. What did Hermione Granger want?

Sitting on her bed alone, thinking about the future, she reread the letter that the ministry had sent her. Her emotions were mixed, making decisions hard to choose.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

Your campaign S.P.E.W. has been a great success for your years and has been an inspiration throughout the Wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic has gladly accepted you into our ministry to expand S.P.E.W. Your job is to work throughout our world and speak about the importance of elves and other magical creatures in the Wizarding world.

By choosing this job, you will become very successful and be noticed throughout. This includes fame like Mr. Harry Potter had received. By accepting, you are in a contract to be committed and put this before everything.

You will travel all over the earth and expand S.P.E.W. You will be in charge of the laws regarding House Elves rights and other magical creatures. This job will take 5 years or more to complete, depending on its success. In those 5 years you cannot have any contact to the people in your lives whatsoever. We are sorry about the down side of this offer, but for S.P.E.W. and your dreams to come true, sacrifices must be made.

We hope you owl back to the ministry. You did a great job with your campaign.

The Ministry of Magic Minister,  
Rufus Scrimgeour 

__

So, the question stayed: _Should she stay? Or should she go and follow her dreams?_

I always love to help people, especially those who are in need. This invitation was the best thing I ever had from an owl. This is a great step for my life; I can help the elves and give them fair wages. I can show the world that a muggle born can do so much and we are no different from the others.

Though, with all this excitement and wonderful things this letter offers, there are sacrifices. One of them is to leave my one true love, the strongest love I ever had. He never really cared about the freedom and safety of other magical creatures other than himself. But leaving him will be like leaving your only child in a forest full of werewolves. I love him so much, if I leave him; he'll never come back to my life. But if I turn down this offer from the ministry, I'll be breaking the hearts of the magical creatures all over the world. Should I do what is right for the other people? Or should I listen to my heart?

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._**

I love Draco Malfoy, there is something about him that I wish I noticed the first time I met him. There's more to this cold hearted, pureblood everyone expects him to be. Once you understand him, and love him for him, he'll love you more than anything in his world. That's what I did to him: love him.

There's something about his every smile and from the look in his eyes make me want him more everyday. He differs from everyone, sure he smirks a lot but in every one of those grins there are stories. In his eyes, pools of shades of blue and gray are filled with sadness and life without love. I showed him what it felt to be in love. I changed him. I filled his eyes with love, compassion and a caring personality.

I remember the first time I got a notion from the look in his eyes…

It was late at night when I actually finished my readings in the library. I stepped inside my common room, to see my partner, the Head Boy, sitting by the fire, his face on his hands.

I didn't know what to do, and wasn't sure whether I should comfort him. Should I just walk up to my dorm and forget the fact the DRACO MALFOY was sobbing? I just stood there by the entrance.

He looked up to see me. My heart started beating faster and faster. Never in my life have I experienced Malfoy shedding into tears like a lost child. But he was bruised; his eye held a huge black eye and his arm had a large cut that was wrapped in cloth.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" I managed to say. His eyes kept focus on me; I didn't know what to say anymore or what to do, so I kept my feet glued to the floor and waited for a response. Who would hurt Malfoy that hard? Why would he have an emotional breakdown?

He sat on the couch that was located beside him. He put his face in his hands once again. He mumbled "My father."

"Your father did what?" I asked curiously. I knew I shouldn't have asked him anymore. I watched him shake his head. I knew it was time to go. When I was about to make my way up to my dorm, I felt someone's hand grab mine. I turned my head.

"Granger, don't go," he said in a husky voice that was filled with misery. "Stay with me," he requested in almost a whisper. It was the first time I actually swam in his eyes of misery, depression, and coldness.

I had no idea what to say or do, so I sat beside him on the couch, his hands still with mine. I felt the urge to put my arms around him and make the pain go away but I don't know if I have the heart to do that, with all the anguish he had put me through.

"My father secretly got out of Azkaban. He went looking for me, he found me. He wanted me to become a death eater. I refused to because… I just… I don't wish to do those things like my father had done," Draco said with another sign of despair coming out of his lips. I continued to listen, getting a little bit uncomfortable. He continued, "he punished me and now he's going to kill me," he broke down in a husky tone again.

"I… I'm sorry," I managed to blurt out. My words were not in order, so I didn't know what to say but say simply that.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," he shook his head once again. I then understood that coldness in his eyes that was then melting and turning to tears. His whole life was filled with uncertainty between evil and good. I wanted to help him, I wanted to show him the light, and I saw the beauty in those eyes.

"It's alright Draco, I won't tell anyone. I know the situation you're in," I managed to say once again, hoping these words would assure him for the good. "And I'll help you."

I could see the smile, the real smile that made my heart flutter away. He took a risk and I took the risk of a lifetime. He accepted my offer and I felt him moving closer to my face. I also knew I was inches from his lips. Our lips crashed to each other and my whole being freely changed.

My heart was beating so fast that I could feel it about to jump out of my chest. My eyelids turned heavy and gave him everything in that first passionate kiss.

I remember how I freed him from the coldness and entered his heart for the better. I truly changed him.

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **_

We built our love; if I leave him it will fall apart like a sand castle. Everything will stay as a memory. We had heaven, if I left, it would turn back to darkness. I knew I was the only one keeping him from being a death eater. Without me, he would go back to his father's footsteps.

I remembered his promise…

I slowly crept to his room, to see if he was awake. I saw his sleeping form on his bed. I slowly turned away, so he wouldn't wake up.

"Hermione?" he called and yawned.

"Sorry, Draco. I couldn't sleep, I wanted to see if you were awake," I answered, with a peculiar need to jump on the bed with him and rest in his arms.

"It's alright, I couldn't sleep either," he gave me a warm smile that melted my heart. He patted on the spot beside him, indicating that I lie down beside him. I reacted and lay next to him. I snuggled my body against his, his arms wrapped protectively around me with comfort.

I felt his soft lips touch my bare shoulder and go up to my lips. I automatically responded and kissed him with passion and love. Love I felt but I didn't admit yet. I rolled over to him and made our kiss deeper. I felt him playing the hem of my shirt and his hands went up my bare abdomen. He caressed my stomach and took my shirt.

That was the first time I ever let someone touch me like that. It was amazing how fast our articles of clothing were quickly removed. That was the night we poured our love, it will stay as a beautiful memory for me forever.

That night was beautiful. It was the first time I felt in love with him, the love that I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," my heart melted once again from his voice. I replied with more love and turned on the passion once again.

"I promise you, I'll never leave you Hermione. I love you more than life itself. As long as you're with me, I will never be like my father and become a death eater."

That stuck by me for the rest of my life, and those words will never fade away.

I didn't know what my heart was telling me. I knew that Draco would call me to stay and leave the elves to suffer. What did my heart want? If I left I'd never see him again. My heart was yearning for Draco. Was that what it was telling me to do, stay with Draco? Should I listen to my heart?

_**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. **_

I don't even know if these fights to choose are worth it. This is my dream, expanding S.P.E.W. and saving the creatures. But I also want my love, Draco Malfoy. If I leave him, everything will fly away. The moments we spent with each other will remain as memories. But if I leave S.P.E.W. all my hard work will also go to waste. Everything will stay as a dream and a memory. I have to make my decisions before I tell him goodbye…

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. **_

My heart is telling me so many things; I want to listen to them but they are too much to bear.

"Hermione, I love you and I'll never leave you."

"You are everything to me, without you I'm nothing."

"You complete me 'Mione."

"I don't know what I did to ever deserve you."

"You are always mine, and forever yours."

**_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
_ **

Remembering those sweet words from Draco filled my eyes with tears. I remembered every single moment when I was with Draco. I remembered every single words of love that escaped from his lips.

_So much to mention  
but you can't find the words._

They were times that I wished I could have said to him that I would die for him. I wanted to scream to the whole world how much I loved him. I never had the opportunity to say it. There was something that I wished I said to him that was more than 'I love you' but I couldn't unscramble the words. I wanted to tell him that I will be with him forever and I would never leave him…

After storms of pouring tears, I made my decision. I quickly pulled myself up from my bed and ran out my door. I apparated from my house with a "POP" and rushed to Draco.

I knocked at his door loud and fast. The door quickly opened and there was Draco packing. The living room was full of boxes.

"Draco…" I panted trying to catch my breath.

"I'm leaving soon," Draco said in a whisper. I jumped and put my arms around him, he did the same. It was an embrace full of love. I didn't know what to say; I had just made my decision to stay and now he was leaving?

"Draco, I'm not going. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. Please don't leave, I just made my decision," I cried in front of him, my arms still around him. He smiled. That smile, the smile that made me melt.

"You're not leaving? But it's your dream isn't it?" How did he know about the letter?

"No Draco, you're my dream. I want to stay with you forever." without hesitation he claimed my lips. I returned the passion to him with all I had to give.

"I love you Hermione, and I will never leave you," he replied and reclaimed my lips.

"But you're leaving," Hermione said with tears streaming down her face.

"Did I say I was going to leave you? I would never, you just told me you sacrificed your dream to be with me,"

"I'm staying, and that's what my heart is telling me," I stated with so much adoration in my tone.

"I didn't mean _leave_you, leave you, I meant that we could move together," he merely laughed and kissed my forehead. I laughed along with him. I put my legs around him and let him carry me to his box full home. The Malfoy Manor was always beautiful but it was too large to be put to no use. Ever since Draco's parents died, he had been planning on in moving.

He carried me to his room that wasn't fully packed yet; his bed was still there. He laid me on the bed and took off everything. He did the same to himself. He smiled at me and dove for me. He ravished my lips and after the passion of lips moving soft and hard, our lips parted, leaving mine swollen.

He climbed on top of me and kissed my whole body leaving wet trails along. After hours of him completely tasting me I rolled over and took control. I kissed his neck and left stories of red marks.

"I love you Hermione, I would do anything for you. I'd rather die than live without you. I want you all to myself," his husky voice called to me. I felt tears burning my cheeks. He smiled and kissed my wet cheek and it magically healed the burn.

"Draco, I love you so much!" I hugged him tight enough to show him that I would never let him go. He completed our embraced with a passionate kiss.

"Hermione, what we have is beautiful, and I will do what it takes to wake next to you every morning," he continued. If he weren't holding me right then, I would have seriously flown away to La-la land.

We have a beautiful relationship; it is the best thing I have ever experienced.

**_The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been_ **

I watched him take something from his bedside drawer.

"Hermione, I would do anything to wake up next to you everyday of my life. You showed me love, life, and everything I had never had before you showed me. Will you complete my life and be my wife?" he asked me with all the love in the world.

My mind screamed the obvious answer. My heart was going to pound out of my chest. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life!

"Yes Draco! I want to be your wife forever!" I exclaimed with an urge to shag him to oblivion. He gave me a warm smile that melted my heart once again. I flung my arms around him and whispered my words of love in his ear.

"I love you, you, and only you."

"I wanted to ask you this before, but when I heard the news about the letter, I couldn't ask you anymore," he told me with happiness upon his eyes.

"Draco, I love you and it's more than words can say. And in anyway I would say yes anytime you ask me," I replied and dove for his lips.

He opened the small black velvet box and showed the most gorgeous ring I had ever laid my eyes on. He smiled and when he saw the tears tickling my cheeks. He placed the pure, expensive diamond ring on my ring finger and kissed my hand.

"Hermione, how about your S.P.E.W?"

I shrugged and at that moment it hit me.

"Draco, I want to stay and work for S.P.E.W, I just have to do this my own way without the ministry. You'll help me won't you?" I asked, hopefully expecting a yes. I knew the consequences for this decision: everyone that knew the Malfoys would give him disgust and would no longer respect him, but if he truly loved me then he would support me.

He nodded.

I met the tinkle in his eyes and pounced on him. Love rekindled once again where the love was wilder than the wind and the memories would last a lifetime. 

**_When love was wilder than the wind._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Author's Note:** Review please! I was such in a fluffy mood when I wrote this. **sigh **I love stories that gives u a warm tingling feeling inside. This happens to be my first fluff hehe. Aaah ... those sappy stories ...


End file.
